1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging lens set is generally adopted in a mobile phone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a notebook computer or an imaging lens assembly. With the rapid development of technology, these electronic devices are designed to be increasingly thinner. Therefore, the imaging lens set for these electronic devices should be made correspondingly smaller as well.
A conventional imaging lens set as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 1288857 includes three lenses.